


Cemetery Call

by TheFairieQueen



Series: DGM Rare Pair 2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cemeteries, Death, Demons, Ghosts, Grief, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving On, NSFW, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: Calling someone from the other side is never that simple.   Alma should have realized that.  (Modern/Supernatural AU.  Previous mention of Yulma/Yuulma.)





	Cemetery Call

**Author's Note:**

> Who saw this pairing coming? Eh? EH? Right, I didn't either. And I'm probably the only one interested in this pairing. It starts off as Yulma-ish, but as you see it sort of changes into something else. XDDD
> 
> Day 2 of DGM Rare Pair Week! Today's themes were mysterious, emptiness, void, and darkness (at least what I went with). Seems fitting for Halloween, you know?
> 
> Enjoy the what is probably the weirdest pairing and NSFW fic I will ever write. Apologies since it's almost 2AM and I'm too lazy to edit. XD

It was a foolish thing to do. Alma knew this.  
  
Alma found himself going to the cemetery regardless. He knew it was _stupid_ though – this whole thing was stupid. Why was he even doing this?  
  
Oh, right. Because his boyfriend was dead and Alma was _really_ struggling to cope with that shit.  
  
Alma Karma had been dating Yuu Kanda for almost two years. They had started off as best friends, having known each other since the third grade, but at the end of middle school Alma had ended up moving with his family out of state. It had sucked to move so far from his best friend, and visiting hadn’t been easy.   Social media and email had made it bearable.  
  
College was what _really_ helped though. Alma had applied to the university back in his hometown, giving him an excuse to move back. That was when he reconnected with Kanda, and things developed into something a bit more deeper than friendship.  
  
Needless to say, it had been _great_. Alma hadn’t been that happy in a long time, and from what their mutual friends had said apparently Kanda hadn’t seemed that happy in a while either.  
  
So when Kanda died, it was just…a shock. Even a month after the funeral, and it was _still_ a shock.  
  
_‘All because of some damn drunk driver…’_ Alma thought bitterly. He didn’t know who the driver was still – since he wasn’t actually related to Kanda or anything, he hadn’t dealt with the details of the accident directly. He knew from Kanda’s family that the person was dealing with the legal repercussions, which they damn well _deserved_.  
  
Actually, they probably deserved worse. When it came down to it, it was probably better that Alma didn’t know who they were. He already hated them enough as it was, and if he knew who they were he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself from damn near killing them.  
  
Seriously, why was it always the drunk driver who survived? Why couldn’t _Kanda_ have been the one to survive? It was cruel and it was unfair, and Alma _hated_ it.  
  
Exhaling, Alma glanced around the cemetery. It was pretty much empty, given that it was just a little past noon on a weekday. A lot of tombstones had flowers decorating them, with most of the arrangements colored bright reds, yellows, and oranges – a reference to autumn, no doubt. Had the circumstances been different, Alma might have been a bit more willing to call it scenic.  
  
Alma didn’t care about the scenery, though. Instead he kept his focus on the task at hand, which was right now to go to Kanda’s grave. It wouldn’t be difficult though – Alma already knew exactly where it was.  
  
Kanda’s grave was on the north side of the cemetery and toward the outskirts. It was nice since it wasn’t right in the middle of the cemetery or anything; Alma would have felt pretty awkward doing what he was about to do in such a location. At least this way he was a little farther away in case any visitors came to the cemetery.  
  
Still, going to the grave…wasn’t easy. When Alma approached it he instinctively avoided looking at the writing on the tombstone for too long. It just felt _wrong_ seeing Kanda’s name on that stone, and Alma knew that if he looked at it for too long that he wouldn’t be able to stay there.  
  
It just hurt a lot to look.  
  
Kneeling in front of the grave, Alma kept his gaze downcast. Someone had left flowers on Kanda’s grave – most likely Kanda’s uncle, Tiedoll. Alma turned his attention to the messenger bag he had brought with him though, and opened it to pull out several items: a dark purple candle with a small holder, a box of matches, a small compact mirror from a drugstore, and some dried patchouli.  
  
“Can’t believe I’m doing this,” Alma murmured quietly as he _tried_ not to feel like a total weirdo. He had never really believed in spells, or thought of them as being credible in the slightest. Yeah, superstitious and things like the supernatural were cool to talk about – but actually partaking in something with it was just strange. At least, Alma felt that way.  
  
Shit, what was the harm though? It probably wasn’t real. Alma had just come across some old book in the library that talked about the occult, and this spell just happened to be in it. More than likely, it was a bunch of folklore and superstition. Nothing real.  
  
Yet here he was trying.  
  
It was so stupid and _crazy_ , but…what if it worked? Alma hated that there was a shred of him that for a second was buying into this whole spellcasting crap, but if there was a chance he could talk to Kanda again…  
  
_‘Whatever. I’m here now, so I might as well do it,’_ Alma decided.  
  
Pulling out his phone, Alma checked the time. It was 12:24PM, and the official “time” of the full moon would be 12:27PM. Alma had never realized timing was such a big deal with spells, but apparently it was. It was a little bizarre having to set this up all in the daytime, too. However, Alma guessed it was better than coming at night. That would have been a little _too_ creepy.  
  
Alma placed the candle in front of the grave, along with the mirror. He made sure to leave the mirror open and facing upward, where he then sprinkled some of the dried patchouli on top. Alma then glanced at his phone where he saw it was 12:26PM, so he took out one of the matches and lit the candle.  
  
And that was it.  
  
Truthfully, it was somewhat anticlimactic. But there had been no magic words listed, and apparently those few things were all that a person supposedly needed to do to call on someone from the other side. Not that Alma had any idea of how that would even work if this were all real…  
  
Alma shifted his position, sitting cross-legged as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. If this spell worked, would it be after the candle burned out? It was a small candle, and probably wouldn’t take long to do so. Alma could already see the wax quickly spilling down the sides as the wick burned.  
  
As he waited for the candle to burn out, Alma’s mind lingered on Kanda. His heart twisted as he remembered his former boyfriend, and how he probably would have scoffed at Alma’s little spellcasting antics had he been there.  
  
Wordlessly, Alma wondered how Kanda would react if they were somehow able to talk. Would Kanda be happy? Would he think what Alma was doing was weird? Alma didn’t even know how long they’d be able to talk if this worked, but the more he thought about it, the more Alma realized he _wanted_ it to work. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.  
  
_‘I just want to be with someone again…’_  
  
By now the candle was almost completely burned through. It was a little colder, and Alma pulled his jacked tight around him in a feeble attempt to lock in what little warmth he had. October had just passed, and it was the first week of November. Cold, cloudy November.  
  
The candle flickered, burning out as it reached its end. Alma exhaled, noticing his breath was now visible. That was odd – Alma hadn’t thought the temperature was supposed to drop that much that day, but it was pretty overcast.  
  
Alma waited a few moments before moving, wondering if anything might happen. However, he soon realized with unspoken disappointment that _nothing_ was happening. No smoke. No magic. No Kanda.  
  
Sighing, Alma started to clean up the items. As he did so he paused when he caught sight of Kanda’s name on the tombstone, his heart lurching.   Alma’s eyes remained on the wording, as he looked at the grave apologetically. “Sorry, Yuu,” Alma spoke quietly. “I really am pathetic, aren’t I?”  
  
But of course there was no response.  
  
~~~  
  
Alma didn’t know what time it was when he woke up. He knew it was still sometime during the night because it was still pitch black in his apartment, and he was tired enough that he could have tried to go back to sleep. But shit, it was cold as _hell._ Why was it so cold in the apartment?  
  
Shivering, Alma pulled the covers over his head as he tried to keep warm. Normally he was hot-natured, so he had only gone to bed in shorts and a tank top (which he was now regretting _very_ much).   It was pretty rare that Alma actually ever got cold – usually he was the kind of person to wake up sweating or something.  
  
He shivered again. God, was the comforter seriously not going to be enough to keep warm?  
  
Alma groaned in annoyance. He didn’t want to get out of bed because it was freezing cold, but it seemed he was going to be freezing regardless so he forced himself out of bed. He nearly tripped in the darkness, still somewhat sleepy, but soon made his way down the hall to where the thermostat was. He frowned when he saw what it was on, but turned it up a little more. Hopefully it was just a cold night, and the thermostat wasn’t actually broken or anything-  
  
_Creak_.  
  
The noise immediately caught Alma’s attention as he turned to look down the hallway. Had he imagined it? No, he surely must have imagined it. It had almost sounded like someone had taken a step or something, but Alma lived alone. There was no one else around…  
  
But then there was shuffling, and Alma could hear a chair being moved.  
  
Alma instantly tensed.   _‘Fuck,’_ He thought, as he felt his blood run cold.  
  
Shit, had someone _broken_ in?  
  
Alma could feel his pulse increase, but he didn’t dare to make a sound. He knew he had heard a chair being pulled out, and that meant that someone was in the kitchen. Alma quickly tried to think of what to do – he knew he needed to call the police probably. He didn’t know if this intruder had a weapon, but Alma had to get his cell first. Where had he left it though?  
  
There was another sound of movement and Alma’s mind went blank. Crap, phone or not Alma needed a plan for if the intruder spotted him first.  
  
Going into what Alma guessed was his fight mode, he quietly opened the small closet in the hall, pulling out a broom. Then, as silently as possible, Alma crept toward the kitchen, ready to swing that broom at whoever the hell had thought it would be okay to break into his apartment-  
  
“Do you have a lighter?”  
  
Startled, Alma swung the broom. He couldn’t quite see who he was swinging at, but he had heard their voice clearly enough and knew that they were already _way_ too close to him.  
  
The intruder caught the broom, throwing Alma off balance. Alma stumbled a bit, but held his ground by keeping his grip tight on the broom. Once he knew he wasn’t going to fall, Alma then attempted to yank the broom from the stranger’s grasp.  
  
The stranger didn’t let go. “Shit, kid, you trying to poke someone’s eye out?” He asked, evidently unfazed by the whole sitation.  
  
Alma glared through the darkness before yanking the broom away. “Yeah, _yours_ unless you want to get the fuck out of here!”  
  
A sigh could be heard. “Well that’s rude,” The stranger commented. “Especially considering you _did_ call me earlier.”  
  
The stranger’s words took Alma by surprise, causing him to hesitate briefly. He then frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
  
A pause, then a response. “Where’s your light switch? I feel like I’m stuck in a casket or something.”  
  
Again, Alma was somewhat thrown off. But he found that his pulse was beginning to slow as his mind was tickled with intrigue. Alma was still clutching the broom though, and hadn’t yet let his guard down – but something in Alma was just making him hold back on kicking this guy out.  
  
Alma glanced around the darkness. “Um…here,” He said, finding the one of the light switches for the kitchen. It was one of the dimmer lights, but it still illuminated the kitchen so Alma could actually see.  
  
And so he could see the stranger.  
  
The stranger was a man Alma had never seen before. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, with umber-colored skin and dark, wavy hair pulled into a low ponytail. Alma could just barely make out a string of markings on the man’s forehead, but his bangs obstructed the majority of it from view.  
  
The man glanced at Alma dully. “So, do you have a lighter?” He asked, repeating his earlier inquiry.  
  
Alma blinked, then looked down. He noticed the man was holding a cigarette.  
  
Alma scowled back at the man. “It’s a no smoking apartment,” Alma snapped, irritated that this guy was basically asking to smoke in his home like it was no big deal. “Anyways, why the hell would you break into here just to smoke? Go outside or something!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, the man placed a hand on his hip. “That’s annoying. And I didn’t break in – you _called_ me, remember?”  
  
“What do you mean I called you? I don’t know who you are!”  
  
“Tyki,” The man said, before smirking. “My name’s Tyki. And you’re…what is it? Alma? Anyways, yeah, you called me earlier? You know, when you were lighting the candle in the cemetery with the mirror and all that fun stuff?”  
  
Alma’s thoughts immediately screeched to a halt.  
  
Oh, no. No fucking _way_.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alma countered quickly. He found it difficult to quell the way his heart was rapidly beating as he said this.  
  
Tyki laughed. “Oh? Sitting by a tombstone while a candle burned in the middle of the day was something I imagined you doing then?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow at Alma teasingly. “I was actually pretty surprised. You don’t seem like the type to mess with that sort of thing.”  
  
Alma’s thoughts spun. What the hell? Who was this guy even? _What_ was this guy? What, was he saying that the spell had actually _worked?_ No…no, if the spell had worked then…  
  
_‘Then Yuu would be here…_ ’ Alma realized.  
  
A sudden sense of alarm overtaking him, Alma looked at Tyki, blue eyes wide and confused. “That’s not possible! If it worked then someone else should be here!”  
  
The small outburst seemed to take Tyki a little aback, but realization filled his golden eyes. His expression sobered up a little. “Oh, you mean that Kanda guy? Sorry to burst your bubble, but he already crossed over. The spell doesn’t work for those kind of souls.”  
  
It was as though the wind had been knocked from Alma. A wave of iciness befalling him, Alma could feel his heart sink.

  
Kanda was gone. _Really_ gone.  
  
But what made it worse was the fact that the spell _could_ have worked. Alma _could_ have spoken to Kanda a final time…if only….if only he…  
  
Tyki kept his gaze on Alma. His head was tilted to the side slightly, and a pensive look was on his face. “Well, damn, don’t look _too_ depressed,” He noted with a small tinge of sarcasm. He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall. “I mean, if you honestly cared about the guy you should be glad he crossed over. Limbo sucks.”  
  
The words immediately caused Alma to bristle, and he glared venomously at Tyki. “I do care about him!”  
  
“Huh. Yeah. Which is why you were _so_ quick to try to pull him back from the other side,” Tyki murmured dryly, before grinning. “Not that I care. I’m glad to be out of the hellhole I was in – _hey_!”  
  
Out of nowhere, Alma had swung the broom at Tyki again.  
  
Tyki just barely caught it, gritting his teeth as he shoved Alma back. “What the _hell_ is with you and that fucking broom, kid!?”  
  
Alma scowled. “I’m not a kid, and I want you to leave!”  
  
“That wasn’t what you wanted earlier,” Tyki argued, his tone remaining even. There was a slight trickle of exasperation in his words though. Shrugging, Tyki raised his hands in mock defeat. “But if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. I definitely would rather not spend my first few hours of freedom getting hit with a broom.”  
  
Alma paused, not speaking right away. Tyki said he would leave, and he was now looking at Alma as though he were waiting for that desire to be confirmed. Alma opened his mouth, prepared to tell him to go…but he shut his mouth and didn’t say anything.  
  
A somewhat surprised look appeared on Tyki’s face. His lips then curled up slightly into a smile. “Oh? You _don’t_ want me to leave then?”  
  
Abruptly, Alma looked away. “I didn’t say that,” He muttered, though he himself was somewhat confused. Why hadn’t he told Tyki to leave just then?  
  
“But you didn’t tell me to go.”  
  
Alma remained silent, and continued to avert his gaze.  
  
There was a moment where neither of them spoke. The apartment was silent, save for the occasional sound of a car driving down the street outside. Alma wasn’t sure what to say or do really – he didn’t know who Tyki was, or what he was, or how this spell shit actually worked. All he knew was that he had accidentally summoned Tyki, all because he had been unable to let go of Kanda.  
  
For the first time since the accident, it really seemed to hit Alma how _final_ the whole situation was.  
  
“Well, I actually do need a smoke,” Tyki finally commented, breaking the silence. He looked at Alma with mild curiosity. “You going to let me back in if I knock?”  
  
Alma kept his focus off to the side. “It’s whatever,” He responded quietly. Alma then nodded over to the table. “There are matches if you need them.”  
  
Tyki nodded, offering an appreciative smile. “Thanks,” He said, before taking the matches and stepping outside onto the balcony.  
  
Once Tyki had gone outside, Alma glanced at the time on the microwave. It was 3:34AM, but Alma didn’t need to be up early the next day. He didn’t have work, and only had two classes that didn’t start until after 1:00PM. He was exhausted though, and ended up going to the couch in the living room where he all but collapsed onto it.  
  
Shit, Alma was tired.  
  
He didn’t know how he could sleep though. Alma had some ghost or demon or _something_ just casually smoking a cigarette outside on his balcony, and had no idea what to do about it. Not that Tyki seemed _that_ bad, but…wait, what was Alma even _thinking?_  
  
Sighing, Alma ran his hand through his hair. Fuck, he couldn’t have been _that_ desperate, could he…?  
  
The door to the balcony slid open, and Alma could hear Tyki step inside. He caught the faint scent of cigarette smoke, and crinkled his nose in mild disgust.  
  
Tyki shut the door behind him. He took a moment to glance around the apartment before his gaze landed on Alma in the living room.   “So, you live alone here? That’s pretty nice.”  
  
Alma scoffed. “It’s not that great.”  
  
Tyki blinked, and looked at Alma curiously. He didn’t speak though, and simply walked over to sit down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Alma didn’t object to where Tyki positioned himself, but he chanced a wary look in the man’s direction. He flinched slightly when he unexpectedly met Tyki’s penetrating stare, then swiftly looked forward.  
  
Drawing his legs up to his chest, Alma posed an inquiry that had been on his mind for a while. “So…what are you exactly? A ghost or something?” He asked. “I didn’t think ghosts could smoke…”  
  
Tyki’s eyes glimmered with amusement. “Not quite, but don’t worry. I’m not going to haunt you or anything,” He responded. “The cigarettes are just because I enjoy them. Always did.”  
  
Alma shifted his attention in Tyki’s direction, but remained quiet. He couldn’t say he was satisfied with Tyki’s answer, and wondered if Tyki would tell him anything more.  
  
“You really hate being by yourself, don’t you?”  
  
Alma almost missed the words, but caught them. Although it was an inquiry Alma also noticed it was phrased as more of a statement.  
  
Alma frowned. “Excuse me?”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “I mean, you’re just sort of letting me stay here, aren’t you? You only freaked out for the first five minutes, and you calmed down pretty quickly after that,” He observed nonchalantly. “Just saying.”  
  
“I’m just tired,” Alma expressed. He knew the answer was a lame excuse though.  
  
Tyki chuckled. “Right,” He responded dubiously.  
  
Silence fell between the two of them once more. Alma was still looking away from Tyki, but he could hear him shuffling on the other end of the couch. Surprise then filled Alma as he felt Tyki’s fingers on his chin, where Tyki then shifted Alma’s face so they were facing each other.  
  
Alma stiffened. He stiffened, but he didn’t move. Instead he immediately became fixated on Tyki’s eyes – warm, and golden. Had Alma ever seen someone with golden eyes before?  
  
Expression solemn, Tyki held Alma’s gaze for a moment, before speaking. “You don’t have to feel guilty for moving on, you know,” Tyki spoke. His words were oddly soft as he said this, and his gaze intense. “It’s okay to want to be with someone else.”  
  
Alma’s widened slightly, and he pulled his face from Tyki’s grasp as he shifted his position on the couch suddenly.   His blue eyes flashing, Alma gritted his teeth. “What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Alma snapped. “I don’t feel guilty about anything, and I _don’t_ want to be with someone else!”  
  
Tyki exhaled in exasperation. “Alright, kid. Tell yourself that,” He sighed before frowning slightly. “Earlier you know what you wished for though. You didn’t just want to be with that guy who crossed over already. You wanted to be with _someone_. And damn, it’s not the end of the world.”  
  
Alma was left speechless. Earlier…earlier he _had_ wished to be with someone again. Why had he thought of someone, and not Kanda?  
  
_‘Because I knew Kanda was dead, and that he wouldn’t come back,’_ Alma realized. _‘I knew…but I didn’t want to admit it.’_  
  
It was true. Kanda wasn’t coming back, but Alma didn’t want to be alone. It was just…Kanda…  
  
The realization must have shown on Alma’s face, because Tyki’s expression softened. Quietly, he sighed. “Look,” Tyki started gently, as he tried to get Alma’s attention.  
  
Alma didn’t turn right away. Gingerly, he felt Tyki’s hand on the side of his head – a peculiar touch, and once that was oddly comforting. Tyki then guided Alma to look back at him.  
  
“You really are such a kid,” Tyki mused, as he ran his thumb right on the edge of Alma’s brow. He did so in a small circular motion, before he then ran his hands through Alma’s hair. Tyki smiled. “Stop making yourself suffer already.”  
  
Alma felt paralyzed. He could feel his heart racing as Tyki ran his hand through his hair, and he actually felt a little flushed – what the hell, was he _blushing_? Alma wanted to look away. He felt vulnerable, but he just _couldn’t_ look away. Tyki’s eyes were magnetic, and now Alma wasn’t sure if he even _wanted_ to break his gaze.  
  
Tyki leaned in. He had stopped running his hand through Alma’s hair, and was now cupping the side of Alma’s face.   Instinctively, Alma _knew_ what was happening, but he found himself unwilling to move away even as Tyki’s nose brushed against his cheek, with Tyki’s lips softly pressed beneath Alma’s jaw.  
  
A silent gasp escaped Alma when the touch came; even with the instinctual knowledge of what was happening, the sensation was startling. It was foreign, and familiar all at once. Alma had been kissed in such a way, but not in a while. Not by anyone other than Kanda. This, though…this felt nice.  
  
Tyki’s lips were silky against Alma’s skin, and they slowly migrated upward. Tyki then pressed his face into the side of Alma’s head, where his mouth lingered just beside the ear.  
  
“If you want me to stop, you just have to say so,” Tyki offered quietly - a ghostly, enticing whisper.  
  
Alma nodded, but he didn’t tell Tyki to stop. Instead, Alma’s hand somewhat shakily found Tyki’s. He noticed with surprise that Tyki’s skin felt warm – not dead and cold like Alma had speculated.  
  
Tyki allowed for Alma to take his other hand, and he wrapped his fingers into Alma’s. Noticing the shakiness of Alma’s grasp, Tyki spoke. “You don’t have to be nervous.   We can stop anytime.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No,” He objected, the response coming quicker than intended.   “No, I…I don’t want you to stop.”  
  
Alma’s answer was one Tyki apparently found acceptable. Tyki nodded, before tightening his grasp on Alma’s hand as he brushed his lip against Alma’s cheek – something that was almost chaste, and not quite what Alma would have expected from what little he knew of Tyki. But Tyki’s lips shifted, and soon Alma could feel them against his own.  
  
Eyes closing, Alma melted into the kiss; it filled his chest with a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. As soon as he felt Tyki’s mouth open slightly Alma opened his own, allowing Tyki’s tongue to probe itself into his mouth.  
  
Still holding Tyki’s hand, Alma took his other and grasped at Tyki’s hip, with his finger slightly digging beneath the waistband. He once again felt Tyki’s soft skin, and rubbed his thumb into it gently.  
  
Tyki deepened the kiss, tightening his grasp into Alma’s hair. He finally pulled back, only to gently clasp his teeth onto Alma’s bottom lip as he tugged lightly. Tyki then brought his mouth back beneath Alma’s jaw, where he slowly began to kiss the neck as he worked his way down to Alma’s collarbone.  
  
Arching his neck back, Alma gasped. He could feel Tyki pressing against him, and fuck, Alma felt _hot_. When had he started to feel this warm even?  Earlier he was freezing but now it was like he was just _baking._  
  
Hesitantly, Alma pulled back from Tyki’s kiss. Alma just barely caught sight of Tyki’s gaze, slightly bewildered and likely wondering if Alma wanted to stop there. However, Alma said nothing and slipped his shirt off, his eyes somewhat hazy and never once leaving Tyki’s.  
  
Seeing Alma remove his shirt, Tyki seemed to process that Alma was willing to go further. Without speaking, Tyki then removed his own shirt.  
  
Alma froze a little when Tyki did so.  
  
Scars. So many scars. They covered Tyki’s torso, and even his biceps with a marbled pigmentation – god, what could have caused them?  
  
Alma realized he was staring. It was probably rude, and Alma should have known better – but they were just _interesting_. Tyki was interesting.  
  
Noticing Alma’s stare, Tyki once more cupped Alma’s cheek, and turned his face so Alma was not staring at the scars.   “Don’t mind those,” Tyki urged, his voice low and lulling.  
  
Alma blushed, somewhat embarrassed for having been staring so much. “S-sorry,” He stuttered, eyes flickered away.  
  
Tyki smirked. “You’re cute,” He complimented in a somewhat teasing manner. Then, Tyki leaned in as he once more began to kiss into the crook of Alma’s neck.  
  
Once more, Alma could feel himself falling victim to his own senses. He was dully aware of Tyki pressing into him; before Alma knew it, he was lying back onto the couch as Tyki crawled over him, his mouth slowly migrating downward to Alma’s chest.  
  
At one point, Tyki dragged his tongue down, pausing to flick against Alma’s nipple. Alma shuddered, and exhaled shakily as he wrapped his arms around Tyki’s waist.  
  
Feeling Alma’s small tremors, Tyki grinned a little. He had placed a hand onto Alma’s waist, but now was snaking it down to his hip and below the waistband of his shorts. As Tyki loomed over Alma, he could feel himself beginning to get hard from their foreplay, and with curiosity wondered if Alma was getting to the same level. Steadily, Tyki then slipped his hand down the front of Alma’s shorts, where his hand brushed against the shaft – and it was indeed beginning to harden.  
  
Bringing his hand back to Alma’s hip, Tyki returned to Alma’s nipple where he continued to suckle it, occasionally biting and pulling gently. A few pleasurable gasps escaped Alma, which sounded rather melodious in Tyki’s ears; it spurned him further as he dragged his tongue down Alma’s torso.  
  
Alma inhaled sharply, and moved a hand so he could grasp at the back of Tyki’s scalp. He bit his lip as he felt Tyki’s tongue on his skin, and soon the familiar pulsations of arousal could be felt within Alma’s groin. The throbbing of his erection was quickly becoming prominent, and Alma could already feel the wetness of precum against the fabric of his underwear.  
  
Underwear that Alma suddenly realized he wanted _off._  
  
Tyki was working his way back up to Alma’s chest when Alma shifted, raising his hips so he could pull off his shorts and underwear. Tyki noticed and eagerly assisted Alma, before he then proceeded to unfasten his own trousers. Kicking them off, Tyki was soon naked as Alma was, their bodies once more pressing closely against one another.  
  
Alma shuddered. Tyki’s body was warm against his, and he could occasionally feel the friction of Tyki’s erection against his own.  
  
Tyki hissed lowly, as he felt Alma’s erection press against his own. Taking his hand, Tyki briefly broke away from Alma’s jaw to run his tongue against the palm of his hand, utilizing the saliva as lubrication. Tyki then took his hand down to Alma’s erection first where he ran his thumb over the tip, sticky and dripping precum, before running his hand down the shaft of Alma’s erection. Tyki did this a few times before squeezing the base firmly.  
  
Alma threw his head back. _Fuck_ , he could feel himself building up already. Tyki was now pressed into Alma, steadily pumping Alma’s erection as their hips rocked against one another. Breathy moans and low gasps escaped both of them, and before Alma knew it he could feel his thighs beginning to quiver.  
  
Eyes half-lidded and mind growing hazy, Alma wrapped one arm around Tyki’s back, while his other hand grasped at Tyki’s hip. His nails dug into the soft flesh, and Alma dragged them down Tyki’s thigh; he could hear Tyki inhale sharply.  
  
But, Alma’s attention shifted back to his own erection. Tyki was still pumping him, with the hand breaking away at one point to grasp gently at his ball sack. Alma’s moans jumped an octave, and he shuddered again; he was going to cum soon, and he bit down on his lip so hard that he thought it might have started bleeding.  
  
Tightly, Alma clung to Tyki. His whole body was trembling and he felt overwhelmed, and _fuck_ , yeah, he was going to cum any second now. Alma gritted his teeth. “T-Tyki, I’m-I’m going to cum-“  
  
Tyki only encouraged this though, as he went back to pumping Alma’s cock even more. He slipped his arm beneath Alma’s back, and shifted his grasp to Alma’s testicles to give one last _squeeze_.  
  
Alma cried out as his whole body tremored, and he released, unable to hold it in any longer. Warm cum spurted out as he orgasmed, the fluids spilling onto Tyki’s thigh. Alma quivered, still trembling even as his orgasm finished before he felt his body begin to go limp.  
  
Tyki inhaled; the sounds Alma had made had been particularly erotic, and added to his own buildup. Biting the inside of his cheek, Tyki quickly shifted his hand from Alma’s erection to his own; the relief of being touched instantly eased the pain of pressure that Tyki had been beginning to feel, and he shuddered, quickly feeling himself reach climax. Tyki quickened his pace, pumping himself as he held Alma against his body tightly until he was able to release. He grunted, cumming straight onto Alma’s wet groin, and his body racked with tremors until he finished.  
  
Tyki collapsed onto Alma, their bodies still pressed against one another. Neither spoke, and all that could be heard was the deep breaths both were taking. Alma still felt like jelly, and somewhat shaky, but he also felt relaxed and…at peace.  
  
Wordlessly, Alma brought his arms around Tyki’s back and pulled him close. He pressed his face into Tyki’s neck. Tyki did not respond verbally, but he gently took hold of the back of Alma’s head and pressed his lips into Alma’s hair.  
  
Alma wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that for. But he liked it. He liked how it felt.  
  
Tyki shifted, turning his head slightly. He once more was running his hands through Alma’s hair, and his eyes were half-lidded. “You want me to stay?” He asked, his words a whisper.  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, but he didn’t move nor respond right away. After a moment, he nodded.  
  
“Yeah.”


End file.
